Searching For You
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Kibum seorang namja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan kepribadian yang tertutup bertemu dengan Siwon yang tengah mencari belahan jiwanya. Bagaimana ceritanya? SiBum .Yaoi. Oneshot


Title : Searching For You

Author : Hwan Tae Hyun

Pair : SiBum

Genre : Romance , Drama

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T

Warning : Typos, Alur berantakan, GJ, abal-abal, cerita pasaran. YAOI , Boy x Boy.

A/n : Ehm, saya seorang Fanboy cerita ini terinsprisasi ketika saya sedang menatap langit gak ada kerjaan. Ini fic pertama saya di ffn. Selamat membaca . And, yang mau kenalan follow twitter di hwan_th yaa..

:.: Searching For You :.:

.

:.: One Shot :.:

.

:.: Siwon x Kibum :.:

.

:.: ©Hwan Tae Hyun :.:

.

:.: © 2012 :.:

.

:.: Begin :.:

:.: Author POV :.:

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk disebuah bangku perpustakaan. Otaknya yang cerdas tengah memposisikan setiap kata yang ditangkap matanya. Tangannya yang lentik itu tengah membalik selembar demi selembar halaman pada buku yang ia baca. Angin yang berhembus melewati jendela memainkan surai hitam seleher miliknya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam yang ia kenakan tak membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang 'nerd' . Malah membuat setiap yeoja yang menatapnya menjadi terpesona akan ketampanannya.

Kim Kibum

Begitu yang tertulis pada name tag dijas SMA abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Namja itu, Kibum sedikit menghela napas instingnya mengatakan beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya saat ini. Membuat dirinya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

'Kurasa aku harus mencari tempat lain.' Batinnya jengah. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat jeritan histeris dari para yeoja yang tak peduli dengan petugas perpustakaan yang menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

Menghela napas sebentar sambil mengenggam sebuah buku, kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan yeoja didepan pintu perpustakaan. Kembali memasang wajah stoicnya , tak memperdulikan gendang telinganya yang hampir pecah akibat teriakan-teriakan dari para yeoja genit disana.

'Menyusahkan.' Batin Kibum kesal. Kakinya mengayun indah menyusuri koridor sekolah, terhenti sejenak didepan toilet pria. 'Ah, tidak mungkin aku membaca disini.' Batinnya sambil menggeleng kan kepalanya. Kembali mengayunkan kakinya, hanya mengikuti kemana insting membawanya melangkah.

Setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga, Kibum sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu. Tanpa ragu tangannya memutar knop pintu dan dengan kecepatan cahaya hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

'Atap sekolah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?.' Batinnya . Matanya menangkap sebuah ayunan kayu dengan kap hijau. Tanpa ragu, kakinya melangkah menuju ayunan tadi kemudian duduk diatasnya.

"Siapa kau?." Suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi Kibum.

Kibum menoleh "Ada seseorang rupanya." Gumamnya malas. Kemudian meletakkan buku yang dibawanya diatas pahanya.

"Ya, aku tanya kau siapa?." Namja itu kesal, karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Kibum malah memberikan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Berisik, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Kibum sambil membuka lipatan pada bukunya.

"Ya,ya, ada juga kau yang mengganggu tidur siangku. Ini tempatku tahu" Namja itu semakin kesal.

Kibum menatap namja itu jengah "Benarkah? Kukira tempat ini milik sekolah." Ucapnya enteng.

"Akh, sudahlah." Ucap namja itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lengannya sebagai alas kepalanya. Dan menutup matanya erat.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil "Selama kau tidak mengangguku, aku juga tidak akan menganggumu." Gumam Kibum kemudian mulai membaca bukunya. Matanya sempat melirik nametag namja itu 'Choi Siwon.'

Siwon –namja itu membuka matanya melirik kearah Kibum yang masih asik membaca tanpa menyadari Siwon yang menatapnya.

"hey." Ucap Siwon .

"hm?." Gumam Kibum malas .

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa cerita novel itu sebegitu datarnya?." Tanya Siwon. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat pada sosok Kibum yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon "Tidak juga." Ucap Kibum tak mengerti sebenarnya tentang maksud dari pertanyaan yang ditujukkan Siwon padanya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu bisa sedatar itu?." Ungkap Siwon.

Kibum hanya memandang Siwon datar "Wajahku memang seperti ini." Ucap Kibum dingin.

Siwon terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit siang yang tak begitu terlihat cerah. 'Mirip namun, sifatnya sangat berbeda.' Batin Siwon miris. Angin berhembus semakin kencang memainkan surai hitam sebahu milik Kibum.

''Kau tak ingin masuk? Disini mulai dingin." Ucap Siwon, ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang masih asik dengan bukunya. "Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini." Sahut Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Baiklah, tapi asal kau tau bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Ucap Siwon, membuat Kibum memandangnya dingin . "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku?." Tanyanya datar .

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Kau terkejut?." Tanya Siwon, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditujukkan Kibum.

"Tentu saja, aish kau ini." Keluh Kibum namun air mukanya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah kesal saat ini. Ia segera membereskan bukunya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Siwon yang masih terkejut dengan hal baru yang ditemuinya.

"Kim Kibum ya?." Gumam Siwon, matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah amplop yang terjatuh didasar lantai . "Amplop?." Ucap Siwon meraih amplop berwarna baby blue itu. Keningnya berkerut membolak-balik amplop biru polos itu.

"Ini milik Kibum?." Gumamnya lagi. Karena, penasaran Siwon pun membuka amplop tadi.

:.: Other Side :.:

"Aduh, dimana amplop itu? Aku yakin meletakkannya disini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?." Gumam Kibum gusar. Dia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya keatas meja . Namun tak jua menemukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

KRING !

Sebuah pesan teks masuk melalui handphone silver milik Kibum. Kibum berdecak sekali, kemudian membuka pesan teks tadi.

_From: +1901xxxxx_

_Temui aku diatap , aku ingin berbicara denganmu._

_- Choi Siwon _

DEG ! Jantung Kibum berdetak cepat.

'Siwon? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Kibum gusar. Menghela napas , berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

'Apa dia menemukan surat itu?.' Batin Kibum lagi. Walaupun hatinya kalut, namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Ya, Kibum tak pernah menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan melalui ekspresi wajah. Entahlah yang pasti wajah stoic-nya mampu menipu setiap orang.

Kibum, berlari keluar kelas. Menuju atap, tempat Siwon memintanya untuk bertemu. Hatinya berdebar, berdoa semoga Siwon tak membaca isi suratnya.

Siwon terduduk, menatap tak percaya pada selembar kertas berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh saku jas sekolahnya meraih sebuah HP layar sentuh berwarna hitam. Mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk pemilik kertas digenggamannya saat ini .

BRAK pintu terbuka. Tampaklah wajah Kibum yang merah dengan keringat didahinya dan napas yang tersengal. Dengan tertatih Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menyadarkan punggungnya pada dinding kedua lengannya terlipat didepan dada. Manik matanya terus menatap sosok 'cantik' dihadapannya seolah tak ingin kehilangan bayangan sosok cantik itu dari pandangannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan." Suara Kibum berhasil membuyarkan lamunan seorang Choi Siwon. Ada sedikit keraguan dihati Siwon, ketika melihat ekspresi dingin yang selalu ditujukan Kibum padanya.

Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru "Milikmu." Ucap Siwon tangannya menyodorkan amplop tadi kearah Kibum. Senyum dengan lesung dikedua pipinya terukir diwajahnya yang tampan.

DEG ! Untuk sesaat Kibum seakan terpesona dengan senyum itu. Matanya menatap mata Siwon kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya 'Kenapa senyum itu terasa tidak asing bagiku?' Batin Kibum. Kibum menatap Siwon lagi, kemudian meraih amplop uang disodorkan Siwon padanya "Terimakasih." Ucap Kibum. Ia memeriksa isi amplopnya .

"Kau tidak membacanya kan?." Tanya Kibum matanya sedikit memicing menatap Siwon yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Sedikit." Ucap Siwon. Kibum mendengus kesal "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Kibum , ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Saranghae Kibummie." Panggil Siwon, membuat Kibum mengehentikkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama yang diucapkan Siwon tadi. Kibum berbalik menatap Siwon, matanya terbelalak. Dan, baru kali ini Kibum menunjukkan ekspresinya untuk orang lain selain keluarganya.

Siwon tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Kibum, matanya terasa panas dengan segera Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum. Menangis diatas bahu namja cantik itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Siwon. Kibum tersentak. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Umpat Kibum, jujur ia merasa ragu jika Siwonlah seseorang yang dicarinya selama ini.

Namun Siwon tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Hanya tubuhmu yang pas didalam pelukanku Kibummie." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum. Membuat tubuh Kibum kembali menegang "Won-wonnie.." Ucap Kibum matanya membulat tak percaya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya meraih kedua tangan Kibum "Ya, Kibummie ini aku Wonnie, Siwonnie-mu." Ucap Siwon . Kibum menggeleng ragu, namun tangannya menjulur menyapu air mata di pipi Siwon.

"Choi Siwon,... Siwonnie,... Wonnie.." Gumam Kibum matanya terus menelusuri setiap lekuk diwajah Siwon. Siwon mengangguk "Ya, kau mengingatku?." Tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk, tersenyum, kemudian segera memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang." Tanya Kibum.

"Maafkan aku, setelah kecelakaan hari itu. Orang tuamu tak mengizinkan aku untuk bertemu denganmu. Bahkan, ketika aku hendak mencarimu kau sudah pergi. Kau dan keluargamu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar . Aku sempat frustasi dan berniat bunuh diri. Sampai suatu hari appa melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu bersekolah disini, aku begitu bersemangat. Aku pindah dari sekolah lamaku demi mencarimu. Sejak melihatmu, aku yakin kau adalah Kibum-ku. Aku tidak bisa mendekatimu, sangat susah. Sampai kau akhirnya datang sendiri padaku." Ucap Siwon. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Saranghae Kim Kibum."

"Nado Saranghae Choi Siwon"

:,: END :.:

"_Namaku Kim Kibum setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang tuaku. _

_2 tahun yang lalu aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan hilangnya ingatanku._

_Orang tuaku mengatakan aku kecelakaan akibat ditabrak mobil. _

_Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Daegu. Entah apa alasannya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti._

_Namun, ada satu yang membuatku penasaran, _

_Setiap malam didalam mimpiku seorang namja datang dan mengucapkan "Saranghae Kibummie." _

_Dan tanpa kehendak dariku aku akan membalas ucapannya dengan "Nado saranghae Wonnie."_

"_Wonnie" nama itu terus terngiang dikepalaku selama bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang._

_Walaupun aku tak mengingat bagaimana rupanya, namun aku yakin._

_Aku sebelum kehilangan ingatanku dulu, memiliki hubungan serius dengan namja yang kupanggil "Wonnie"_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya_

_Jika tidak, maka biarkanlah aku melihat wajahnya_

_Setiap aku memikirkan namja itu, dadaku terasa sesak. _

_Entah kenapa aku merasa merindukan sosoknya. _

"_Hanya tubuhmu yang pas didalam pelukanku Kibummie" hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kuingat._

_Suara beratnya yang khas, aku terus mengingatnya._

_Kumohon Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengannya._

_Atau jika tidak biarkan aku mengingat wajahnya._

"_Saranghae Wonnie"_

_Kim Kibum_

**:.: FIN :.:**

A/n :

Oke, selesai. Bagaimana ? GaJe ya? Pendek ya? Ahahaha... maklum pemula.. dan ekhm, walaupun saya buat cerita kaya gini.. tapi saya straight seratus persen looh.. beneran gak boong .Ok, terimakasih kepada HWAN MI SUN, karena adik saya yg tercinta itu akhirnya saya membuka akun disini…

Oh ya sekalian promosi

Follow twitter aku yaah di Hwan_TH

And, ada yang mau fic ChangKyu dengan rate NC-17 ? yang mau review yaaah…

Hwan Tae Hyun , 04 Maret 2012


End file.
